


Relaxation is Key

by Abadabadoo22



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2020, F/F, Fluff, goat yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadabadoo22/pseuds/Abadabadoo22
Summary: Beca is stressed, Chloe wants to help, but in a way that Beca would have never guessed.Bechloe Week 2020 - Day 4: "Baby Farm Animals"
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Relaxation is Key

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one's super short, rushed and very much not proofread! I hope it's ok anyways :)

Chloe is always looking for some way to help Beca de-stress, which is thoughtful. Beca is under immense amounts of stress 90% of the time, ever since her career started blowing up and fame quickly took over. So the thought is nice, it just usually ends up being something that Beca really doesn’t like, hate is a strong word, but she might even venture out on that limb.

“Bec!” Chloe busts into their home studio, “I signed us up for a class I think you’re really going to like.”

Beca twirls around in her chair, sliding her headphones down around her neck, “Oh, I will?”

This should be good, there’s that certain gleam in the red head’s eyes that means she’s up to something.

Chloe nods animatedly, “Yoga with baby goats!”

Beca has to bite her lip from actually groaning, she can’t help the slight eye roll though, “Baby goat yoga? Really, that’s a thing?”

“Oh totes, it was really hard to get in to, but they were more than willing to squeeze in Beca Mitchell and her wife,” Chloe says excitedly.

“Lucky us,” Beca sighs.

“Act happier, it was this or a cuddle session with cows, I thought this was more your speed,” Chloe snaps.

“When is this goat yoga thing?” Beca asks, grabbing her phone to check her schedule.

“Tomorrow at 3,” Chloe replies quickly, “don’t worry I already checked, you’re free.”

“You know what another good stress reliever is?” Beca poses the question and answers before Chloe can, “Sex. We don’t need to do yoga with baby goats, whatever that’s going to look like.”

Chloe rolls her eyes, “We can have sex later Bec, but come on, how often do you get the chance to do yoga with goats?!?!”

There’s no fighting this one, tomorrow by 3, Beca will be surrounded by stinky goats, trying to balance and inevitably pulling a muscle or two.

************

2:30 the next day rolls around and Beca begrudgingly puts on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top and waits by the door for Chloe. If they don’t leave soon, they’re going to be late for their dumb farm animal yoga session. Who ever thought letting wild animals into a yoga studio was a good idea?

“Ready to go?” Chloe finally lands at the bottom of the stairs, hair up in a bun and her favorite pair of yoga pants on.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Beca sighs, clearly still dragging her heels on the whole thing.

“Don’t be a party pooper Beca,” Chloe snaps, grabbing the car keys and leading the way out the door.

They make it to the studio with just enough time to spare. The instructor seems a little salty that they’re almost late, but once she sees it’s Beca Mitchell it’s all rainbows and sunshine. When they finally enter the room where the class is being held, Beca’s jaw drops to the floor. Running, bouncing and skipping all over, are about 15 baby goats. It’s almost hard to believe there will be room for anyone to do anything.

“Oh my god, Bec aren’t they all so adorable?” Chloe squeals, immediately leaning down to pet a black and white baby goat, bleating at her.

Beca crinkles her nose, suddenly registering the somewhat off smell of the room, “Yea super cute.”

Chloe seems to ignore her crabbiness and wanders farther into the room, greeting every baby animal she crosses. Beca smiles watching her wife, who is completely in her element surrounded by all these animals. This is what stress relief looks like for Chloe, even though she spends all day with them working as a vet. She just cares about Beca and wants her to relax, and this is how she does it. Beca really should stop being an ass and try and enjoy this for her.

Beca bends over and attempts to pet one of the baby goats, who immediately jumps away from her, “Damn goat.”

The class finally starts moments later. About halfway in, Beca realizes that this isn’t that much different from regular yoga, spare the occasional goat walking by. The only time any she really has had contact with them was when one hopped on her back, during a particularly difficult move. It had sent Beca falling to the ground and Chloe erupting into a fit of laughter.

When the class is over, Beca hates to admit it, but she really does feel relaxed.

“See Beca, I told you this would be fun,” Chloe bumps into her jokingly as they’re walking back to the car.

Beca shrugs, not wanting Chloe to have the _full_ satisfaction of being right, “I guess it was pretty ok.”

“I’ll take that as a win,” Chloe laughs.

On their way home Chloe looks over at her. Beca is trying to stay focused on the road, they are just starting to head into rush hour and it’s getting busier. Beca can feel Chloe’s gaze from the passenger seat, she’s up to something.

“So, remember that other thing that was helpful for relaxation?” Chloe says with a certain lilt to her voice.

Beca grins, “Yea I seem to remember suggesting a certain activity.”

“I think we should try that one next,” Chloe reaches over and grabs the top of Beca’s thigh, her fingertips lightly tickling the inside of her leg.

“Oh, now you like my idea?” Beca laughs, trying not to let Chloe’s hand on her leg distract her.

“Well watching you do all those yoga poses right ahead of me, kind of got me a riled up,” Chloe admits readily, her voice already a tone deeper.

Beca raises an eyebrow, “Is that why we did yoga with goats instead of cuddling with cows? You just wanted to watch my ass in tight pants for an hour?”

Chloe moves her hand from Beca’s leg to whack her on the arm, “Shut up, no that’s not why, it was just a nice perk of choosing the yoga.”

“Ok sure,” Beca turns to look at Chloe, whose eyes are already a shade darker than they had been before, “I think we can arrange another stress relieving activity.”

When they make it home, Chloe practically races her into the house. Beca finds herself pinned up against the front door the second she shuts it. Chloe’s lips attach to hers in record time. Hands are all over, clothes are flying. By some miracle they do make it up to their bedroom, but without a stich of clothing left. It’s hot and needy and by the time they are done, both women are completely drained, especially since this had been preceded by yoga.

“See I told you it was a good stress reliever,” Beca says still breathing hard, “I don’t feel one ounce of stress.”

Chloe rolls onto her stomach and looks over at her wife, “I know it is…I just wanted to watch you struggle with the goats for a while.”

“You’re a jerk,” Beca laughs, grabbing Chloe’s outstretched hand into hers.

“Yea but you love me.”

“You’re right I do.”


End file.
